


Competition

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I say it onceYou say it twiceYou know I like a little competition from time to timeLittle Mix - Competition





	Competition

Vriska couldn’t believe what had just come out of her girlfriend’s mouth, “I’m sorry you fucking want me to do what? I’m not climbing a tree just so you can prove you can climb higher than me!” She glared down Terezi as she grinned like an insane crocodile.

 

“You’re just scared I’ll win, coward.”

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“I call it like I see it.”

 

“Fuck you, I’m going to win!”

 

“Race ya Serket.”

 

The two trolls sprinted towards the largest tree they could find and began climbing. Branches and leaves went flying as they clambered towards the top. Vriska used Terezi as a stepping stool and Terezi kicked Vriska’s face in retaliation. They found themselves stopping often to take a breath as they reached the top of the tree but nothing could deter them from reaching their goal.

 

“I’m stuck. Vriska I can’t move.” Terezi cried. She had gotten herself being trapped under a wayward branch, she attempted to wriggle out but the branch was fast holding. Vriska had stopped with concern in her eyes. She clambered down the last few feet towards where Terezi found herself trapped. Unfortunately, the sudden drop of Vriska to side her girlfriend caused yet another shift in branches, dropping a pile of branches directly on her. They shared a glance before looking upwards to see if either of them got any further. 

 

“We didn't even make it to the top. But thanks for trying to help me get out of this wooden cage.” Terezi said, her tone meaningful and melancholy.

 

Vriska scoffed, “I would have done that for anyone don't think you're anyone special.”

 

“Uh huh sure Vriska.”

 

“Hey! I totally would.”

 

“It's not even worth arguing with you about.”

 

“You're right now, let's get the fuck out of here.”

 

“How?”

 

With that word, they looked down for anyone who could help them but there was not a human, troll or even carapace to be found. Terezi messaged anyone she could while Vriska scanned for someone, anyone to show up. Once more they tried to move the branches off of themselves and failed miserably. Until they heard the soft padding of feet coming towards them, there stood Kanaya her head shaking at the pair.

 

“I won't ask about how but after you are removed from the tree I must accept at least an explanation about why.”

 

Terezi took in a deep breath and rapid-fire explained the entire backstory to Kanaya. She paused whenever Vriska deigned to input or interrupt. Nothing was said as she removed branch after branch that blocked them from moving.

 

When they had their feet planted on the ground and Kanaya had left them for her own reasons, Vriska turned to Terezi and whispered. “Best two out of three?”

 

“You know it.”


End file.
